Toa
Toa are a biomechanical race created by the Great Beings to protect the Matoran species. Biographical Information Toa are created if Matoran absorb a large amount of power, usually from a , though a number of other possibilities exist. Each Toa has control over a certain Elemental Power, the most common being Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Stone, and Ice, though others are known to exist. Toa possessing legendary elements are a rarity, as misuse of their power could lead to the destruction of one of the universe's fundamental forces. Most Toa also wear Great Kanohi masks. Every Toa has a fixed destiny that they are intended to fulfill, though it is not a given that they will succeed in doing so. If the Toa does succeed, they may choose to undergo a transformation into Turaga. The process involves locking their Toa power inside a Toa Stone, which can then be taken by a destined Matoran. Most Toa work in Toa teams, which are traditionally comprised of six members, most Matoran believe that a team of seven can cause destruction to the universe. However, there are a number of groups that disregard this rule. Known Toa Toa Pine / Pine-Nui *Matama *Sikama *Nickah *Kyrrehk *Willkam *Klaykam First Fifteen Toa Enter Here KMES *Pyrex *Kopak *Kopek *Kero *Jav *Yeq Toa Mystrya of Skirma Nui *Skeletrok *Viciu *Ironui *Cranta *Gallale *Philadell Toa Iarn *Halok *Lome (Formerly) *Ihu (Unofficial) *Gelik *Karael Toa Krano *Frucas *Miran *Covoc *Kuro *Kurek Toa Tera *Toa Telrak *Toa Jatax *Toa Menax *Toa Yaltraz *Toa Gerjak *Toa Zalt *Toa Vessen Toa Mata/Nuva *Tahu *Gali *Lewa *Pohatu *Onua *Kopaka *Notha *Voriki *Goalrock (Unofficially) Toa Sitrius *Eritko *Sanya *Tangle *Krakua *Fentra *Busta *Drah *Gust Toa Inika/Toa Mahri *Jaller *Hahli *Kongu *Hewkii *Nuparu *Matoro Toa Olmak *Saaru *Veylik *Shika *Athleu *Cien *Iro Vela Nui Toa *Toa Nikilia *Toa Neton *Toa Tanua *Toa Bogario *Toa Kualies *Toa Porata *Terihax *Nexiax *Dayiax *Kuakiax *Herilax *Jeriax *Reniax *Jovana *Toa Hanua *Toa Ignia *Toa Artis *Toa Kria *Toa Niatie *Toa Keria *Toa Fera *Toa Himua *Toa Halia *Toa Joha *Toa Bomaha *Parua Toa Inkari/Kerale *Toa Kembra - Current Leader *Toa Inturi - Deputy Leader *Toa Eriym (Deceased) *Toa Metrem - Stratigist *Toa Urika *Toa Teril(Deceased) *Toa Nemra(Deceased) *Toa Nuiden - Leader(Deceased) Potoka Nui/Toa Potoka *Turaga Otuka (formerly) *Toa Terik *Others Toa Rubix *Zekan *Karan *Doken *Karda *Gaigan *Gamma *Krinak *Kawahi Toa Hagah The Toa Hagah were several teams of Toa who were employed by the Brotherhood of Makuta to act as bodyguards for a number of Makuta. Below are the known teams and members: *Teridax's Team **Norik **Iruni **Gaaki **Pouks **Kualus **Bomonga *Orriki's Team **Krataka **Krexp **Vreck **Kiza **Unnamed Toa **Unnamed Toa *Benjarmin's Team **Taro **Korasaunt **Cardack **Sayna **Xertech **Gravitara *Ceasame's Team **Unknown Toa of Ice **Unknown Toa of Earth **Unknown Toa of Plantlife **Unknown Toa of Shadow **Unknown Toa of Lightning **Unknown Toa of Water *Antroz's Team **"Mauler" **Tockar **Ryl **Socah **Terrus **Ampala *Karath's Team **Arrea **Humtaru **Unnamed Toa of Iron **Unnamed Toa of Lightning **Unnamed Toa of Gravity **Unnamed Toa of Fire **Unnamed Toa of Stone **Unnamed Toa of Earth **Unnamed Toa of Ice *Serrakaan's Team **Elendiss **Unnamed Toa of Fire **Unnamed Toa of Lightning **Unnamed Toa of Iron **Unnamed Toa of Magnitism **Unnamed Toa of Earth **Unnamed Toa of Ice **Unnamed Toa of Water **Unnamed Toa of Stone *Icarax's Team **Telnor **Kelvar **Ravlek **Tamitllu **Reller Toa Protectorate *Ganon *Ikarki (Deceased) *Skanix (Deceased) *Nalok (Deceased) *Onuix (Deceased) *Procks (Deceased) Toa Avohkii *Reyru *Iymouvu *Kuhrii *Tewku *Lhitau *Lekama *Zalliaru *Tritau (honorary) Toa Akyna/Toa Kynika *Atast *Nadhoku *Ahsia *Dekea *Kadyx *Haddisi *Kamahn *Taatoh (formerly) Toa Wahrua/Toa Labyrinthika *Moratu *Shahli *Kanu *Rikacha *Favik *Unavak Toa Noma *Alum - Leader (Deceased) *Katon - Current leader *Dais - Deceased *Iruni - Deceased *Tuyet *Watak - Deceased *Torag Toa Spartan *Toa Axoras *Toa Ralord *Toa Zataka *Master Theif Gigas Magna Storyline *Shayla *Fairon *Rantu *Flamu Makuta Airganoth's *Sandon *Fiero *Gani *Hanaia *Andayka *Nightwish *Raptor(Akadian Toa) *Cypher(Akadian Toa) *Kriegherz(Akadian Toa) *Defilak(Deceased) *Takanuva *Electrifico *Terjon *Terjakk(Mutated combination of Terjon and Avarakk) *Tarkor Toa Nenyek/Ayre *Ardros *Bedura *Motran *Phalanx *Potek *Arra Toa Barmega *Mutra Vakama *NewMetru Nokama *NewMetru Onewa *Hagox Toa Kyra *Tritus *Halix *Kivox *Vorepu *Orys *Dezek *Taliko Toa Eulalia *Cardack *Stronna *Typhax *Firon *Rumblax Toa Kecil *Pyron *Myd *Kaldar *Zorzahkx Toa Xander *Glortex *Rora *Gelkik *Cyson *Skylar *Shorn *Tarkan *Manoh *Kolhix *Jalen *Nidon *Forsca *Starck *Histar *Igala Unnamed Toa Team *Sohka *Gachry *Deamanu *Sudeno *Hetro *Rewen Toa Matrux *Potras *Letos *Komora *Onudos *Takaros *Gatros Toa Terak *Hataka *Narosa These are the only Toa left on this team. The other four were killed by Makuta. Non-Team Toa These Toa do not belong to any established team at the present. *Kamlo- No known team at present. Possibly part of a Team in the Toa Empire Universe. *Vezon(Chaos) *Poxxu *Katron *Imydrex *Hydros *Jareroden *Magog *Scotho *Moliki *Tazahk *Oksaki *Zuvak *Shaza *Skydrax *Akatark *Galika *Treedaka *Sikle *Dalgev *Zoruxx *Feanor *Karthak *Ragna *Hipory *Theobroma *Chromosina *Kaia *Arrea *Necros *Zektox (Formerly) *Cellix *Rando *Vakal *Donavitch *Biodron *Saquc (Was once, the rest set off for other lands) *Kazepza *Shadow tahu *Shardak *Blast *Kyhrex *Nirach Toa Zakaz This is a team of Toa that were sent to stop Makuta Spirah from tampering with the Skakdi on Zakaz *Kranza *Remmez (formerly) *Unnamed Toa of Air *Unnamed Toa of Water *Unnamed Toa of Ice *Unnamed Toa of Stone Toa Kelrax *Katarix *Hau *Miru *Pakari *Akaku Toa Hilrek *Keos(Formerly now known as toa Katarix) *Guardaniks *Shard Kritar's Team *Kritar *Drigex *Unnamed Toa of Magnitism *Unnamed Toa of Water *Unnamed Toa of Psionics *Unnamed Toa of Lightning *Unnamed Toa of Stone Secret Toa Resistance Toa *Helryx *Ackron *Alara *Valrya Toa Rahi *Norik-Meh (leader) *Gaaki-Rah (Second-in-command) *Bomongo-Seyf *Pouks-Iah *Kualas-Pokoko *Iruini-Souh Trivia *They are known as placetoids by the Crustainax. Appearances *Bionicle (film) *Bionicle: The Quest for the Mask of Life *Bionicle: Destiny *Bionicle 2: Legends of Metru Nui *Bionicle 3: Web of Shadows *Bionicle: Mask of Light *Bionicle: The Legend Reborn Category:Toa Xander Category:Toa Category:Species Category:Toa